Being With You
by Destiny45
Summary: Chip confesses his feelings for Vida. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Neither "Power Rangers" nor "One Tree Hill" does not belong to me.

A/N: This one-shot is in response to a little fan fiction challenge I got from Neo Aguni (thanks again!). After reading my story "Under Your Spell," which hints at Xander/Vida under the main Madison/Nick pairing, Neo Aguni challenged me to do a story where Vida was with Chip since that's the couple that appeals to him more. The story had to be set around Chip and Vida expressing their feelings for each other after the episode "Soul Specter" while on a beach.

Here's the result. It was inspired by a scene from the WB show, "One Tree Hill." I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Being With You 

_Takes place after the Mystic Force episode, "Soul Specter" _

"Chip, you had a hole in your soul," laughed Vida kindly. "Not in your stomach."

"I knowwww," garbled Chip with a full mouth as they sat on the boardwalk. "But after being on that mountain, there were a lot of things that kept motivated to keep moving and get back to Briarwood."

"Like to eat chicken, pepperoni, cheese and…" Vida paused to gag. "Chocolate-marshmallow pizza?"

"Yeah, that was one of them," grinned Chip as stuffed another slice in his mouth.

And Chip knew the other was Vida. He had liked Vida ever since they were little kids when she'd hung out with him on the playground after the others kids thought he was weird for wearing superhero costumes. Vida had always had his back, even if it meant going against the mainstream, public opinion.

It was Vida's steadfastness to be her own person that made Chip admire her so much. And when he was up on the mountain, the thought of never seeing the girl he cared so much for again was his source of inspiration to defeat the soul specter. Chip had made a promise to himself that if he managed not to lose his life in the climb, he wouldn't let himself loose Vida either. He realized the time had come to tell Vida how he really felt about her.

"Hey V," began Chip, clearing his thought. "Wanna take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," shrugged Vida as she hopped off the boardwalk. "It might be good for you to walk off all those pizza calories so your stomach doesn't implode again. Although this time, I suppose it would be from indigestion."

"Very funny," said Chip ruefully as he nudged her playfully. "I'm sorry my stomach keeps grumbling!"

"It's been grumbling ever since you got to the boardwalk," commented Vida good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Chip again sheepishly, to which Vida smiled at him affectionately.

"Wow, look at the sunset," said Vida as they walked along.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful," agreed Chip as he admired the pastel skyline.

"_Just like you are,"_ he thought to himself, but he was too shy to say it out loud.

Chip shook his head hard. No, he would not allow himself to defeated. Just like up on the mountain, Chip resolved he would not give up until he had completed his quest to tell V how he felt. After all, Chip knew if he was training to be a knight, he would have to learn to be ever brave. And bravery was required at many times Chip realized, especially on the battlefield of love.

"Hey V," continued Chip, pausing on the beach and kicking the sand nervously.

"What's up?" asked Vida, seeing him stop.

"Well," began Chip hesitantly. "I wasn't entirely honest with you before."

"About what?" asked Vida, surprised that Chip would be deceitful.

"Well, there were a lot of things that kept me moving on the mountain," said Chip. "Things that I knew I would regret never having the chance to do if I didn't make it back."

"Of course," acknowledged Vida. "Like helping me and the rest of the rangers defeat the monster. Oh, and chocolate-marshmallow pizza, too."

"Yeah those," confirmed Chip. "But there were other things, too. See, the whole time I was gone, I kept thinking about stuff I should have done, but didn't. "

"Like what kind of stuff?" asked Vida.

"I dunno," began Chip, his heart pounding. "Mostly being with you."

As Chip got the courage to look Vida in the face, he saw her staring back at him wide-eyed as she shifted nervously on the sand. Knowing that it was now or never, Chip leaned forward and kissed Vida softly on the lips. Chip's heart soared when Vida acknowledge his feelings by putting her hand on the back of his head to pull him in closer.

"Wow," breathed Vida when they finally pulled apart.

"Yeah, wow," agreed Chip, starring at her dreamy-eyed.

"No," said Vida quickly, putting her hands to her mouth. "I mean, yeah that too, but ummm, Chip, your stomach stopped growling."

Embarrassed Chip put his hands on his stomach and then looked back up at Vida sheepishly. The girl giggled and grinned back at Chip with a huge smile on her face. Then, placing both her palms on the side of Chip's face, Vida took him in for another kiss.

Finally for the first time since coming off the mountain – here on the beach being with Vida and kissing her – Chip felt his soul was at last truly whole again.


End file.
